Don't You Believe Me?
by FaeTheDivergent
Summary: What if Tris and Uriah got involved to a serious accident, both leading them into coma. I'm not good at summaries. Rated T for minor violence. Fourtris HIATUS (was Allegiant (A Different Ending))
1. PLEASE READ THIS :)

**So i'm so sorry I haven't included this before. But I just wanna tell you all that I do not own the Divergent Trilogy nor its characters. **

**Everything (including SOME of the lines) belongs to Miss Veronica Roth! I do not mean to steal it (if that's what most of you think). **

**I'm just one of those fans who love to write fanfictions for the Trilogy. **

**Also, I just wanted to share what I have been keeping to myself ever since I read Allegiant. **

**So thank you guys for the wonderful reviews! Love you all! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**TRIS**

When we walk past the security checkpoint, I spot Uriah near the sculpture. He lifts a hand to wave to me, his mouth pressed into a line that could be a smile if he was trying harder. Above his head, light refracts through the water tank, the symbol of the compound's slow, pointless struggle. I persuaded the guards to let me talk to him for a while and they let me go. I jogged next to Uriah and smiled at him, that's when his true smile formed.

"Hey Tris," Uriah says softly, lightly punching my shoulder as if to tease me. "I heard you punched your traitor of a brother in the face."

I frowned. News does fly fast. "Yeah." I admitted proudly, then put my best smug face on. Uriah grinned.

"So how is Four doing?" He asked innocently.

I scowled, but not for Uriah. It's for Tob- Four. I just can't believe he distrusted me for that Nita and thought that I was jealous over her.

"You're fighting again? Why?" Uriah added, making my scowl deep. "Alright, I won't ask but-"

Just before Uriah finished his sentence, the wall next to Uriah and me explode. Shards of glass and metal spray from the center as I felt myself join them. Uriah and I's body are barely an inch away, only Uriah was already knocked out. I felt my body go numb while I Uriah's was completely limped. My vision starts to blur as I hear a muffled voices. Before my eyes completely shut, the last person that I saw was Matthew.

* * *

**MATTHEW**

"Tris!" I screamed. People suddenly stopped around me looking panicked. They were all crouched, arms curled around their heads. But I stand on my feet, practically yelling Tris' name. Seconds later, everyone starts running away from the blast.

I started to move towards Tris and her friend. What's-his-name-again? Uriah! I felt my left foot tangled against something, a woman's foot. We both fall down into the ground, grunting. I struggle to my feet, helped the woman, and told her my apologies. I slowly run back towards Tris until I felt someone grab my shoulder. I turn around to see one of Tris' friends, Christina. "What are you doing? Don't go _toward_-"

"_Tris_!" I nearly yelled at her. "She's hurt!"

Christina's eyes widen. I rolled my eyes as I took her hand and pulled her towards Tris' limp body. When we finally reached Tris and Uriah, my supposed to be Erudite instincts kicked in. We shouldn't be here, I thought. Whoever set this bomb off must is already inside the building. But I pushed the thought away. Tris is my friend now, and I must save her.

"Get Uriah." Christina orders and all I could do is nod. "I'll get Tris..."

I immediately went next to Uriah's body. I lifted him slowly and brought him up to my shoulder. I swear he is heavy, but I let it go. He's hurt, for the sake of humanity! I slowly went to Christina who is now carrying Tris bridal style.

"Come on!" I told her. "The hospital is not that far from here."

Christina nodded as we jogged through the now quiet halls of the Bureau into the hospital, two limp bodies on our shoulders.

* * *

**TOBIAS**

My wrists sting from the plastic tie the guard squeezed around them. I probe my jaw with just my fingertips, testing the skin for blood.

"All right?" Reggie says.

I nod. I have dealt with worse injuries than this—I have been hit harder than I was by the soldier who slammed the butt of his gun into my jaw while he was arresting me. His eyes were wild with anger when he did it.

Mary and Rafi sit a few feet away, Rafi clutching a handful of gauze to his bleeding arm. A guard stands between us and them, keeping us separate. As I look at them, Rafi meets my eyes and nods. As if to say, Well done.  
If I did well, why do I feel sick to my stomach?

"Listen," Reggie says, shifting so he's closer to me. "Nita and the fringe people are taking the fall. It'll be all right."

I nod again, without conviction. We had a backup plan for our probable arrest, and I'm not worried about its success. What I am worried about is how long it's taking them to deal with us, and how casual it has been—we have been sitting against a wall in an empty corridor since they caught the invaders more than an hour ago, and no one has come to tell us what will happen to us, or to ask us any questions. I haven't even seen Nita yet.

It puts a sour taste in my mouth. Whatever we did, it seems to have shaken them up, and I know of nothing that shakes people up as much as lost lives.

How many of those am I responsible for, because I participated in this?

"Nita told me they were going to steal memory serum," I say to Reggie, and I'm afraid to look at him. "Was that true?"

Reggie eyes the guard who stands a few feet away. We have already been yelled at once for talking.

But I know the answer.

"It wasn't, was it," I say. Tris was right. Nita was lying.

"Hey!" The guard marches toward us and sticks the barrel of her gun between us. "Move aside. No conversation allowed."

Reggie shifts to the right, and I make eye contact with the guard.

"What's going on?" I say. "What happened?"

"Oh, like you don't know," she answers. "Now keep your mouth shut."

I watch her walk away, and then I see a small black haired girl appear at the end of the hallway. Christina. She clutches a piece of paper in her fist.

"Hey!" the guard says. "What are you doing here?"

"Shelly," the other guard says, jogging over. "Calm down."

"I won't until she tell me what she's doing here." Shelly puts her gun down.

"They asked me to bring you guys an update," Christina says, and she offers Shelly the piece of paper. "David is in recovery. He'll live, but they're not sure when he'll walk again. Most of the other injured have been cared for."

The sour taste in my mouth grows stronger. David can't walk. And what they've been doing all this time is caring for the injured. All this destruction, and for what? I don't even know. I don't know the truth.

What did I do?

"Do they have a casualty count?" Shelly asks.

"Not yet," Christina replies.

"Thanks for letting us know."

"Listen." She shifts her weight to one foot. "I need to talk to him."

She jerks her head toward me

"We can't really—" Shelly starts.

"Just for a second, I promise," Christina says. "Please."

"Let her," the other guard says. "What could it hurt?"

"Fine," Shelly says. "I'll give you two minutes."

She nods to me, and I use the wall to push myself to my feet, my hands still bound in front of me. Christina comes closer, but not that close—the space, and her folded arms, form a barrier between us that may as well be a wall. She looks somewhere south of my eyes.

"Christina," I say in a calm tone. "What are you doing here?"

"Want to know what your friends did?" she says. Her voice shakes, and I do not make the mistake of thinking it's from tears. It's from anger. "They weren't after the memory serum. They were after poison—death serum. So that they could kill a bunch of important government people and start a war. That's what I heard."

I look down, at my hands, at the tile, at the toes of her shoes. A war. "I didn't know—"

"Tris said there was something about you and your friends. She was right. She was right, and you didn't listen." she says, quiet. Her eyes lock on mine, and I find that I do not want that eye contact. "Uriah and Tris were standing right in front of one of the explosives they set off as diversions. They're both unconscious and they're not sure if they'll wake up."

It's strange how a word, a phrase, a sentence, can feel like a blow to the head.

"What?"

All I can see is Uriah's face when he hit the net after the Choosing Ceremony, the giddy smile he wore as Zeke and I pulled him onto the platform next to the net. Or him sitting in the tattoo parlor, his ear taped forward so it wouldn't get in Tori's way as she drew a snake on his skin. Uriah might not wake up? Uriah, gone forever?

And I promised. I promised Zeke I would look after him, I promised ...

And Tris... The only girl I've ever loved. When her body first hit the net, all I registered was a gray blur. I pulled her across it and her hand was small, but warm, and then she stood before me, short and thin and plain and in all ways unremarkable—except that she had jumped first. The Stiff had jumped first.

Even I didn't jump first.

Her eyes were so stern, so insistent.

Beautiful.

But that wasn't the first time I ever saw her. I saw her in the hallways at school, and at my mother's false funeral, and walking the sidewalks in the Abnegation sector.

I saw her, but I didn't see her; no one saw her the way she truly was until she jumped.

"They're the last friends I have," she says, her voice breaking. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to look at you the same way as my instructor and as Tris' most trusted person, again."

She walks away. I hear Shelly's muffled voice telling me to sit down, and I sink to my knees, letting my wrists rest on my legs. I struggle to find a way to escape this, the horror of what I've done, but there is no sophisticated logic that can liberate me; there is no way out.

I put my face in my hands and try not to think, try not to imagine anything at all.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHRISTINA**

Tris' body lies in the hospital numbly, nearly dead. A tear escapes from my eye as I remembered the first time we met. Blonde, small, and a Stiff—I can't really think of a Stiff being a Dauntless, especially Tris. But everything changes when I asked for her to jump with me, to hold my hand because I was afraid that I might fall to my death, and she said yes. Since then, Tris became my new friend. A tattoo buddy. A friend I can cry on.

And then there's Uriah, on the other side of the room, also lying in the bed. We weren't really that close back in the Dauntless headquarters, but i'm glad I get to know him once we left Chicago.

"Tris..." I whispered hoarsely, trying to fight the tears that are threatening to fall from my eyes again. "Please, be strong. Be brave."

The door opened behind me but I paid no attention to it. I already know who it was. "What are you doing here?" I asked, not tearing my eyes away from my best friend.

I can hear his hesitation before saying, "Am I not allowed to visit my girlfriend?" he ask. I chuckled.

"Girlfriend, really? After what you did to her, _Four_?"

He didn't answer. I can hear his footsteps coming nearer and nearer until he reached Tris. I frowned at him, and he frowns back. He then looked distantly at the other side of the room, to Uriah. His facial expression become sad. I guess I can't blame him, he promised to Zeke that he would protect Uriah, but failed to do so by willingly joining those rebels who did this to Tris and Uriah. He then shrugged and looked back to Tris, which made his face unreadable.

"...I'm sorry, I didn't believe you..." Four whispered, most likely to himself.

"Yeah, you should be." I sneered. He then looked at me, his eyes filled with anger and disbelief.

"Do you think I wanted this, huh, Candor?" Four asks in an angry tone. I just rolled my eyes at him, I'm not afraid of him. Why should I?

"To be honest, yes. If you hadn't joined those rebels then Tris would still be—"

"Shut up!" Four yells. "Shut up! She is not yet _dead_! She'll never be!"

I frowned at him before answering, "She's as _good_ as dead, Four! I mean look at her—"

Four lunge toward me, pinning my shoulder to the wall, and lean closer to my face.

"If you _dare_ say that again," he say, "I'll—"

"You'll what?" I shove him back, hard. "Hurt me? You know, there's a word for big, strong men who attack women, and it's _coward_."

Four stopped for a while. His face softened and I suddenly felt guilty for taunting him. But he deserved it, otherwise. He step back and slump himself against the wall, letting his body collapse into it. "I'm sorry," he says.

"I know," I answer.

We stand still for a few seconds, just looking at each other. I remembered being slightly afraid by him, because of his threatening words. But over time he showed me who he really was, a strong trainer, faithful to his lover, a loyal leader, brave enough to take action. I can't help but like him now, can't help but see what Tris saw in him.

"I'm just sad, though. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want to die this way, especially after her parent's sacrifice for both her and his brother." I say truthfully and sadly. Four nodded.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, though it was more likely meant for Tris. "I hope you forgive me."

"I'll forgive you, but I don't know if Tris will." I spoke, not daring to ask about who his words are for. He nodded again before he went next to Tris' stiff body and kissed her forehead while holding her hand, hard enough as if it would make her wake up.

"I also wanted to make her stay, Four, but I don't think she'd make it." I say honestly. "If she and Uriah do come back, they'll most likely be sitting on wheelchairs, staring blankly ahead, and wouldn't be able to speak."

Four let Tris' hand go and started to sit in the floor. He began to sob silently, and curled himself into a ball. And I couldn't fight it, too. I started to cry endlessly as Four rocks back and forth like a child having a tantrum. I didn't even realised that Matthew and David had entered the room if it weren't for Matthew. He pats my back and smiled sadly at me. I stare at him.

"My deepest apologies for interrupting you both." says David with a fake tone of sadness, it was obvious.

Four immediately stood up and wipe his face. He stared blankly at David, who was wheeling himself near Tris to get a good look of her. David's face hardened, and that's when he showed a real face of sympathy. Four keeps on eyeing him like crazy. Matthew, however, leaned closer to me and whispered, "I heard something from the doctors earlier."

My eyes lit up like lights. I look at Matthew with a hopeful look, only to find a sad one from him. "It's not good news, is it?"

"Yes."

"Tell me about it."

He hesitated for a while but continued anyway. "Tris and Uriah. They won't be able to wake up. The only thing that keeps them alive are the machines." he says without a doubt. I sighed.

"Oh." I say dryly.

"But if miracle happens—"

"It won't." Four says without hesitating. But we found out he was wrong when we heard someone groan.

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER GUYS!**

**I DECIDED TO CONTINUE THIS, BECAUSE OF MY DEAR FRIEND LILA. 4**

**GUESS WHO'S GONNA LIVE AND WHO'S NOT. TRIS OR URIAH?**

**REVIEWS WILL HELP ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

**TOBIAS**

"It won't." I say sadly as I walk towards Christina and Matthew, my vision still blurry from crying. Christina shrugged while Matthew looked down. I was about to speak again when we heard someone groan. We all turn (or in David's case, wheel) around and see Uriah trying to get up from his bed. Christina gasped as she went next to him and tell him to stay put. My eyes immediately darted towards Tris—hoping to see her awake and smiling at us—only to see her sleeping still, or worse, dead. I frowned, knowing that all her (and my) hopes and dreams are crushed. And what's worse? It's all because of me. I haven't notice that i'm crying again if it weren't for Uriah.

"Four... Four!" I hear him call my name. I immediately wipe my eyes before looking at him. Uriah is wearing a sad smile and he reminded me of Zeke. That is when I remembered my promise to him. On the bright side, at least Zeke wouldn't choke me to death. "Phew, I thought you went deaf or something."

I rolled my eyes at him. Uriah chuckled but immediately stopped himself. "You know, Tris _could _have forgiven you." he says in a thoughtful way.

"What do you mean about it?" Christina asked.

"If it weren't for the explosion, I mean." says Uriah, his words straightforward and unchecked. Christina nodded and closed her eyes, understanding what Uriah meant. I do understand, too, but I decided to listen to his words. Hungry about Tris' possible last words. "I think she's sad about your fight, and I can see it in her eyes. She could really have forgiven you, Four." he continue.

I looked at the ground from shame. How could I be so selfish? Just because I had known that i'm GD doesn't mean I should have distrusted Tris. I should have been the one on this... deathbed, instead of Tris! I can sense that all eyes are staring at me so immediately look up, trying to avoid their gazes. Christina sighed impatiently and volunteer to get the doctor for Uriah. All of them agree so Christina left. David grunted. We all look at him.

"It seems that Miss Prior here would not wake up anymore. Her brother must decide what to do." David says injecting a fake sympathy in his voice, which made my blood boil. Tris _will not_ die, i'll make sure of that. "What a terrible lost it would—"

"Shut up!" I yell madly. "Shut up! Tris will wake up! Uriah did, so what difference would it make?"

David remained calm. "Mr. Eaton, our doctors informed us that Miss Prior had the biggest damage rather than Mr. Pedrad, so that only means one—"

"Well I don't care!" I screamed, not letting him finish his sentence. "Tris _is _a strong person, i'm sure she will wake up!"

David nodded stiffly. "Well if that's what you want, Mr. Eaton."

I calmed myself down. David told something to Matthew and the boy nodded. Matthew pushed David's wheelchair toward the door and before leaving, they say their goodbyes. A few seconds later, Christina came back with a doctor and a nurse behind her. Christina raised her eyebrows as she gave me a skeptical look. I just shrugged. The doctor and his nurse continue to check on Uriah and told us that he can be out of this hospital after a few days. Christina asked for Tris' condition and the doctor gave us a apologetic smile.

"To be honest to all of you, I'm not pretty sure about Miss Prior's condition. There's a slight chance she'll ever wake up." The doctor say before he left. Leaving a distraught me, Christina, and Uriah behind. I hear Christina sob and I can see from the corner of my eye that Uriah is comforting her. I went next to Tris and sit next to her, holding her hand tightly, praying that if I do it hardly, Tris would come back to life. I know she would. I just have to wait.

* * *

***runs* *hides under the bed* *sniffles***

**HEY GUISE SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I WAS TRYING TO UPDATE THIS FOR LIKE HOW MANY DAYS BUT MY BROWSER KEPT ON CLOSING ITSELF SO I COULDN'T SAVE IT. BUT ANYWAYS, HERE YOU GO. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME ABOUT THIS CHAPPIE. :(**

**REVIEWS WILL HELP! ~elsaelphaba**


	5. Chapter 4

**TOBIAS**

Four days have passed since Uriah woke up. It was hard convincing the doctors to let Uriah out, but they finally let him go anyway. Uriah had some walking difficulties, but the doctors say it won't be permanent. So for the meantime, Uriah has to use crutches. Cara and Caleb visited Tris yesterday—non of them looked at me like I was invisible or something. Christina asked Caleb about his decision which lead to him crying uncontrollably. Cara told Christina to let him, because until now, Caleb still felt guilty about the incident back in the Erudite Headquarters. Finally, Caleb stopped crying and told us that he would let _'_Beatrice' _go _because he didn't want her to suffer more. It made me so mad that I punched Caleb in his face and gave him a bruise. I also told him that he was a coward, but that move was wrong, because Cara had slapped me. I guess I deserved it. Caleb and I are both cowards, so I don't blame Cara for slapping me.

Right now, we (Me, Christina, Caleb, Cara, Uriah, David, Matthew and surprisingly, Peter) are all standing here next to Tris' side. We're unplugging her today. Christina was in hysterics and Caleb nearly fainted. Uriah was sobbing but didn't make it loud. I—on the other hand—kept standing still. Tris' remaining heartbeats filled my eardrums as I stare at her. Pale and stiff, but still beautiful.

"Are you sure about this?" I hear Christina ask Caleb. I didn't understand what Caleb replied because it's muffled. Christina just sobbed.

The doctor finally came in and went next to the machine beside Tris. He didn't even bother to say a small hello, he just kept walking. I couldn't stand this drama anymore so I immediately say, "Wait."

All eyes darted towards mine. "I want to say goodbye to her." I say plainly and walked toward Tris. There I hug her and kiss her soft lips for the last time. My eyes are now wet with tears as I say my final words to her: "I'm sorry for everything. Wait for me."

I let go of her and nodded to the doctor. I quickly went to Peter's side, and for a moment, all I can see from his eyes are pity. I don't need pity, especially from the man who nearly raped and kill my dying girlfriend. But I let him, anyway. I wouldn't want to start a fight right now. I left the reality for a while and thought of the times when Tris and I are together. The Ferris wheel. Dauntless Headquarters. When she didn't gave up on me even though I was in a simulation.

My deep thoughts were interjected by Uriah, who is currently shaking the hell out of me. When i'm finally stable, I gave him a death glare. Only to find his eyes filled with happiness and hope. I raised my eyebrows at him, questioning him about his reckless motive.

"Tris!" Uriah says happily. My eyes grew and immediately darted to Tris, who is now attacked by Christina's hug. I gasped, a happy one.

"Tris!" I screamed but not too loud so I wouldn't scare her. Christina let go of her as she turn around to look at me. Her eyes were as wide as mine (I think) and her mouth open as if to say something, but nothing came out, so she quickly close it, making her look like a fish.

"What is it, Beatrice?" asked Caleb. Tris stared at him for a second before she points to her throat. Then she shook her head hardly. All of us were puzzled about what Tris meant. Why couldn't she just say it? That's when I finally realize that—

"She can't speak." says Peter like it's a matter—of—fact. The others stare at him while I went next to Tris.

"Are you sure about it, Tris?" I ask her. Tris glared at me. Of course she is sure about it.

"Doc," Christina wailed. "What is happening to Tris?"

The Doctor look straightly at Christina and answered, "Well, like we told before, Miss Prior had the most damage rather than Mr. Pedrad. And can I ask something Miss Prior? Did your head hit the ground first?" Tris nodded and the Doctor continued. "That's why. When Miss Prior's head hit the ground, it caused damage to her brain, causing her ability to speak. I'm afraid there's nothing we can do at the moment." the Doctor say sadly.

We all look toward Tris, who is now staring blankly at the doctor. Christina started to cry, but it was a cry of joy. "Oh Tris! I've missed you so much..." Christina chirped. Tris made a soundless laugh.

"I guess we'll leave you all to talk privately," David announced as Matthew assisted him. I forgot that he's here... well, technically, everyone did. "I'll be back later to... visit Miss Prior again." he added before he and Matthew left. Peter and Cara followed them after a minute of saying goodbye—well, it was just Cara who said goodbye, so...

"Beatrice, i'm glad you're awake," Caleb say then gulped when he earned a glare from Tris that means _I still haven't forgiven you _look.

"Hey Tris!" Uriah say in his manly voice. Tris gave him a silly look. Uriah laughed. "Glad you're back! And guess what? I woke up first! Ha!"

Tris scowled and gave him a _Oh, since when did I say that we can have a waking—up competition_ look. Christina and Uriah laughed while I just watch. Before Uriah could even speak, Christina cut her. "Hey Four! Tris _is _awake. Wouldn't you want to greet her?" she joked. Tris gave her a death glare and Christina just winked at her. I stood firmly in my place, shocked. That Candor girl always ruin everything. But I should be glad she did that, shouldn't I? I then slowly walk right next to Tris as she give me a skeptical look. I smiled at her as she frown. I guess she haven't forgiven me yet.

"Tris—_Beatrice_," I say cautiously, making Tris' grimace deeper. "Well, I guess I should say—I'm sorry. Sorry for not trusting you, again. Sorry for telling some insolent remarks to you. It's just... I just don't know what's wrong with me. I'm sorry."

Tris' face soften. I can see from her eyes that she's still thinking if she should forgive me or not. _I'd wait, Tris. _I thought. _I would wait for your decision. _I felt someone pulling my arm and look down to see Tris tugging it. She is wearing a gleeful smile and her eyes are now filled with pure happiness. She nodded at me and I heard Uriah and Christina snicker. Tris gave them a warning look and a snarl... Wait—Tris can snarl?! Well, she's Divergent so...

"Does that mean you forgive him?" Caleb asks out of nowhere. Tris turn to look at him and gave him a stoned look. Caleb shuts his mouth immediately which cause another fit of giggles from Uriah and Christina. Tris smiled at me again and nodded. I scream a not—too—loud scream and give Tris a passionate kiss. She kisses back. We were interrupted by Christina who is now doing a fake cough. Uriah can't hold it back anymore (**FROZEN HA!**) and cackled loudly. Tris and I give him an angry glare. Uriah promptly stopped.

"Beatrice," says Caleb as he stood up. "Maybe I should leave. I'm sorry for everything. I'm glad you're back. Excuse me, Four, Christina, Uriah." He then left the room straightaway. Just as Caleb closed the door, the four of us laugh. I'm glad we have Tris back. And i'm glad that she forgave me, just like that. And right now, all I can feel is pure bliss and I am proud to say that Miss Tris Prior is my one and only girlfriend—forever.

* * *

**HEY GUYS I'M SO SORRY I'VE UPDATED LATE. I WAS REALLY DEBATING ABOUT WHETHER I SHOULD DO THIS CHAPTER IN CALEB'S POINT—OF—VIEW OR IN TOBIAS'. I DECIDED IT WOULD BE MUCH BETTER IF IT WAS IN TOBIAS' POV 'CAUSE WHEN I DID CALEB'S, I COULDN'T FINISH IT BECAUSE OF THE DAMN TEARS FALLING FROM MY EYES. HEY, JUST BECAUSE I LIKE TO KILL SOME CHARACTERS DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T HAVE A HEART. BY THE WAY, I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL OF YOU FOR THE WONDERFUL REMARKS I'VE RECEIVED AND TO MY FRIEND LILA WHO IS THERE FOR ME EVEN THOUGH I'VE SPOILED HER FOR THE SECOND TIME AND BROKE HER HEART. LOVE YOU GUYS. ~elsaelphaba**


End file.
